


Femslash February - Donna/Jody AU

by waywardkline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardkline/pseuds/waywardkline
Summary: Donna and Jody, High School AU.





	Femslash February - Donna/Jody AU

The sound of chaos flooded the high school, the rattle of lockers and chatter of students merged into white noise as Jody wandered down the halls. See, high school wasn't really her _scene_. It was strange to think of how fast pace everything had been lately, it was only four weeks ago that her dad had received the call for the transfer. Four weeks for her parents to bicker about moving all the way out of sunshine state Sioux falls to _Minnesota_. Four weeks for her to "pack up all her crap" and get shipped out to the nearest boarding school. Which just so happened to Hibbing High School. Though it seemed to resemble more of a zoo.

"Hey, there newbie! I'm Allison, you must be Jody!" A perky voice called from behind her. Listen. Jody wasn't an unreasonable person, she had her morals and she wasn't raised by monsters. But god, she's just had to leave her whole life behind, her friends, her house, her home. So part of her felt like it was understandable if she wasn't on the same level of pep as Allison over here.

"Must be" She muttered in response, piling her textbooks into the back of her locker. She's been at Hibbing's 9 days. And don't get me wrong, she's had plenty of people reach out to her. But since the move, she's been struggling to not isolate herself.

"Well...I heard you're new to Hibbing and-"

"I've been here two weeks and honestly, I don't need a tour guide so if you could just back off" Her body spun to face that of the redhead, as she was greeted by wide eyes and a stunned face. Right, people in Minnesota are _nice_. "Sorry I just...I just like to keep myself. I appreciate the support but whoever you have lined up for me, just please let me save you both the trouble". Allison just nodded awkwardly, as she noticed a blonde haired girl making her way towards them both. Jody sighed and sped past her, almost bumping into her as she did.

"Hey wait I'm supposed to be your-"

"Don't need one! Thanks!" Jody called back, refusing to turn back at any point or make any form eye contact. The blonde haired girl sighed, watching as she walked away. Allison shrugged as her classmate rolled her eyes and instinctively ran after her.

"Donna wait!" Allison yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth as she just waved her off and continued sprinting. 

"Hey!" Donna shouted from down the hall, swerving through the crowd of students, dodging dozens of backpacks in the process. She could _just_ about make out the brunette's head in the swirl of teenagers. It was then she noticed she was heading for the double doors to exit the building, her feet picked up as she was just behind her when she felt herself trip and fall to the ground. _Ouch_. A small group of men crowded over her body, as she flipped on her back and stared up at their smug faces in fear. _Not again_.

"Aye, seems you've gotten yourself in quite the pickle there" This wasn't new for Donna, she always got this kind of treatment from the guys at school. The teachers just told her to ignore them, _they probably just like you,_ Mr. Mulaney explained. Wouldn't it be nice if they were to show that in ways other than verbal and physical abuse?

"Hey! Back off!" Donna's head snapped to the sound of a familiar voice, coming from behind them. Jody. "Are you alright?" She questioned softly, pushing through them to gently grab her arm and pull her back up on her feet. She was stunned, nobody had ever stood up for her like that before. With a warm smile, she nodded, as both of their eyes glanced over at the boys in question. 

"What? You gonna take a picture or something? Scram!" Jody growled as they all did as they were told and scattered in the opposite direction. Donna just chuckled, her deep brown eyes staring back into Jody's.

"You saved me" She admitted with a wide grin, as Jody's eyes followed her hand down to the grip she still had around Donna's arm. 

"Yeah...listen if anyone treats you like that again, you come tell me, okay?" Her eyes lit up as she just awkwardly nodded and refrained from blushing at the lack of space between them.

"What you like my bodyguard now or something?" She served as Jody flashed her pearly white teeth back at her, pulling down the sleeves of her sweater.

"Sure, if you want" Of course she meant it as a joke, but Donna could read between the lines. But who was she to complain? Now she has her own bodyguard, her own protector, her own _Jody_.


End file.
